


Vivid Imaginations

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A what-if situation... sort of?, Akira/Ann, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mention of Hawaii Event, Mild sexual content and themes, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Romance, ShuAnn, Sleeptalking, Super super awkward situations, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: So sleep deprived, Ann unintentionally dozes off while working on a school project with Ren. Meanwhile, Ren overhears something that she blurts out in her sleep that is quite… unexpected. [Ren x Ann/Akira x Ann]





	Vivid Imaginations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> This idea was actually inspired by a very funny one-shot I read a long, long, long time ago when I was once in the Trauma Center fandom––so, I didn’t come up with it entirely. I just thought that the concept would make a rather interesting situation between Ren and Ann, so I sort of went from there.
> 
> Anyways, this does get a bit inappropriate with some suggestive stuff, hence the “T” rating. So, you’ve been warned.
> 
> Without further ado…

Up in the attic of Leblanc on a late Sunday afternoon, Ren and Ann were assembling a presentation for their health science class. It was due the next day and, of course, they had waited until the last minute to work on it.

But at least their topic _Sleep Deprivation_ was an easy one, something they were both familiar with too well. In fact, just a couple more finishing touches to their PowerPoint and report, and they’d be done. Simple as cake.

“All this talk of sleep,” said Ann, yawning as she slumped back in the sofa, “makes me wanna sleep.”

Ren chuckled, typing on his laptop. “Didn’t get enough sleep, last night?”

“Not really...” she replied in a drawl, staring idly in space with droopy eyes, “We were in Mementos almost the entire night. And I had an early shoot this morning. I barely got four hours in.”

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I lost track of time. But, you should’ve said something... I would’ve stopped after our last request.”

“It’s fine. At least we made some progress that night.”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done,” he assured her, clicking and dragging images on the screen with his touchpad. “Just a few more finishing touches and then all that would be left is figuring out our parts to say to the class.”

After a sluggish nod, Ann sat up, letting out another long yawn before leaning over the table to proofread their report again on her laptop, chin resting lazily on her left palm. As she skimmed one of the mid-sections, her droopy eyes grew heavier, harder to keep open. What was it again? Something about REM phases being longer in sleep when one was sleep deprived, which could result in his or her dreams becoming more vivid and lucid the next time around? Something about that being the brain’s way to compensate for what it missed out when one couldn’t sleep enough, meaning that having dreams were necessary for a rejuvenating rest and a healthy mind?

Ann yawned again, her mind trailing off. Speaking of dreams, why do people dream anyways? What was the purpose of even having them?

Thinking about it more made her think of that one show she saw on TV the other day. It was some documentary on how dreams related to the mind. Supposedly, there were many beliefs and theories out there on why people dream, but no one knew for sure. Some felt dreams were just meaningless activities of the sleeping brain, that maybe they were just a bunch of jumbled up memories from the brain’s back storage. Others deemed them crucial for one’s mental and emotional health, that maybe combining random memories was the brain’s way of helping one resolve day-to-day problems and process emotions.

Some also believed that dreams could reveal a person’s unconscious desires, thoughts, and motivations—a way for someone to gratify his or her unfulfilled desires...

...desires which were, in one theorist’s words, _tucked very deep within the subconscious mind_.

Well, whatever they were or meant, hopefully she’d have a very pleasant dream the next time around.

Slowly, the bright screen through her azure eyes went out of focus, and everything became blurry... then hazier... foggier... narrower... darker...

She flinched back immediately, eyes shooting wide open. _No! Stay awake, Ann!_ she mentally urged herself, slapping her cheeks a few times. _Just a few more to go... Just a few more to..._

Then, the process started all over again, harder to quell away.

_Well... maybe closing my eyes for just a few minutes would be okay._

She nestled her head in the crook of her left arm on the table, facing Ren who was still diligently working on their presentation, his agile and nimble fingers efficiently tapping away on the keys. Gosh. He’s so handsome. So dreamy with those alluring silver eyes, intense with a shroud of mystery behind those specs. And the longer her eyes transfixed on him, the dreamier he became—more irresistible... tantalizing. How she wanted to just run her fingers through those tousled raven strands and kiss those fine lips, to just press up against him and relish in his warmth and subtle espresso scent, feeling his dexterous hands explore her in a plethora of sensual ways....

 _Hm, hmmm... Ren..._ she daydreamed with a small giddy smile, overflowing thoughts of him filling up her mind before she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to slumber.

Several minutes later...

“Alright! Last one finished,” Ren said proudly after clicking the “Save” button on his screen, sitting up and stretching out his arms. “Now, all that’s left is—”

Ren paused when he turned to look at Ann, who was long past asleep in her arms with a tranquil mien. One of her giant bushy pigtails veiled a part of her face, a few golden strands swaying with the light feathery breaths passing through her ajar rosy lips.

The view evoked a small doting smile from him. Ren scooted closer, gently brushing the soft strands away from her pretty little face. _Wow. She must be really tired,_ he thought to himself. _Well, that’s fine. We can take a break for now..._

Instinctively, Ren slipped off his black blazer and draped it over her shoulders. She stirred a little in response, her brows furrowing ever so slightly; but she easily settled, easing back into her relaxed state after a brief purse of her lips. He lowered himself face level to her, a faint chuckle escaping him as he continued watching her closely. She’s so cute like this, sleeping like a little baby.

Unbeknownst to Ann, Ren had always harbored a soft spot for her. He couldn’t put a finger as to why that was. He just... did. There was something about her that uplifted him each time he saw her, each time he interacted with her, each time he thought of her. Her bubbly and optimistic perks always had a way to put a smile on his face, something he needed in his current tarnished life after all he endured these past few months.

He wondered if she felt the same. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn’t. Sometimes, it felt like she did, but he didn’t want to conclude anything without concrete evidence. For all he knew, she might’ve harbored something for Ryuji, something Ren speculated for a while; those two were pretty comfortable with each other, after all. Then again, Ryuji doesn’t seem like her type, and Ryuji himself made it pretty clear that he had no interest in Ann aside from her good looks.

So, then... what kind of guy would be Ann’s type?

What if, by some strange luck, Ren happened to be in that category?

Should he give it a shot then—tell her his feelings? Ask her out on a date maybe?

The bespectacled teen scoffed, shaking his head. _Nah. There’s no way she’d ever see me that way. She’s way out of my league._

Then again, he’d never know if he never tried. In fact, there was no better timing than now. Leblanc was closed since Sojiro had a bunch of errands to do. Morgana was also out strolling around the neighborhood, and probably wouldn’t return until evening. So with no Sojiro, Morgana, and roaming customers, it was only just the two of them— _alone_. No distractions—just _him_ and _her_.

She grumbled something incoherent, stirring around some more.

Ren let out a soft chuckle and folded his arms in amusement, laying back in his seat. _Heh. I wonder what you’re dreaming about..._ he mused as he watched her, taking a moment to enjoy the delightful view. _Maybe if I peck your cheek, you’ll dream of me? Haha! Just kidding._

Meanwhile, as he was admiring her sleeping form, Ann was wandering in her own little world, her mind fabricating a little something special for her—

—something to make up for those long, precious hours of sleep she lost....

 

\---

 

_Ann was on her way to Ren’s hotel room, after accidentally getting locked out of her own. Her roommate had taken off with her boyfriend and the room key. At some point during that time, Ann stepped out of her room for a second to see if she could get a signal for her phone, wanting to make a call to her parents whom were also in America. It was roughly ten seconds later that she realized the door had shut all the way behind her, ultimately locking her out._

_“Ann?” Ren said as he opened the door, surprised with a puzzled look on his face as he stood there in his dark long-sleeved shirt and forest sweatpants. He looked like he just got out of the shower, ruffling his wet, messy hair with a towel. “What brings you here?”_

_“Hey, um... Could I hang with you for a bit?” she asked, fidgeting with her fingers._

_“Sure.” He nodded, widening the door and welcoming her in. “Is everything alright?”_

_“The girl I was sharing a room with took off to her boyfriend’s room... and she took the key!” She groaned, throwing her arms up in the air as she propped herself on one of the twin-sized beds. “I stepped outside for just a second and the autolock kicked in! I can’t get back in my room!”_

_“Haha!” he laughed, letting the door shut behind him as he followed her. “Sounds like something you’d do.”_

_“Ugh! I know! What was I thinking!?” she lamented, palming her face in shame. “But, anyways...” Ann suddenly changed the subject, skimming her eyes around the luxurious room. “Where’s Mishima-kun? Wasn’t he staying with you?”_

_“Down in the lobby,” he replied, throwing his towel on the sofa before joining beside her. “Said he was chatting with someone he met from a Phantom Thieves fan site here.”_

_Ann raised her brows in astonishment. “Whoa... So, there are even fans here?”_

_“Yeah...”_

_“Everyone’s got high hopes for us, huh?”_

_He chuckled. “I suppose so... But, let’s not think about any of that right now. We’re on vacation, remember?”_

_“You’re right. So, I’m guessing that’s why you didn’t join him downstairs?”_

_“That, and I’m feeling a little jet-lagged,” he answered with a slight shrug. “Wanted to get some rest for tonight.”_

_“O-Oh,” she said, suddenly feeling a little guilty and shy at the same time._

_Ren noticed, bobbing his head to the side. “Something wrong?”_

_“Well, um, I’m not sure when my roommate will return,” she explained, gingerly rubbing her arm. “And it’d be a hassle for me to go somewhere else. So... I, um...” Ann trailed off, feeling heat brewing on her cheeks._

_“What?” asked Ren when she doesn’t say anything in a while._

**_I’ll just stay here,_ ** _she wanted to say, but for some reason faltered._ **_Come on. Say it, Ann! Why is it so hard for you to say!? It’s just Ren—what’s he going to do?_ **

_Exactly. Ren was her friend, one of the few she trusted the most..._

_“Ann?”_

_Though if Mishima or Ryuji were here with him too, she’d definitely have no problem declaring her intentions..._

_“Hey...”_

_But why would that be? So what if it was just him and her? It wasn’t like anything was going to happen; Ren didn’t like her that way. And even then, who knew when Mishima would return?_

_She laced her fingers over her lap, head tipping downward._

_“...I’ll just stay here tonight.”_

_There. She finally said it. It was a bit on the quieter end, but she said it_ , _audible enough for him to hear._

_“Wait—what? You want to stay... here?” he questioned, driving the heat on her cheeks to boiling point. “Why?”_

_Ann hunched over more, gripping her hands tighter when an inner voice said:_

**_Because you’re here..._ **

_“I-I just, um... I can’t think of anywhere else to go,” she stammered, heart pounding erratically as she stumbled over the words. “You’re room was the closest to mine... So, yeah...”_

_“Is that so?” she heard him reply in a rather indifferent way, which gnawed at her nerves some more. “...Well, then I guess—”_

_“—Ah! You know what?” she cut in abruptly, suddenly having second thoughts, “N-Never mind!! I’m sorry!!! I-I didn’t realize how weird that sounded til now. F-Forget what I just said... I-I’ll go somewhere else...”_

_“It’s fine. I don’t mind you staying,” he reassured her with a genuine smile, moving in closer and sweeping one of her pigtails behind her shoulder. “I like being with you... Ann.”_

_Her heart skipped a long beat._

_“B-But still...” She flinched back, quickly springing up on her feet. “I... I’ll just go. Umm... Oh!!! Maybe Makoto won’t mind if I stayed with her for a while. I’ll just head over there now, haha!!”_

_“Ann...”_

_“Anyways, goodnight, Ren! See you tomor–!”_

_Ann gasped. Right as she was about to take off, he snatched her left wrist, tugging her back with a force that tumbled her rearward, the soft mattress cushioning her fall when she landed right on her back. No longer than that, Ren came over her, his lips shaping into a sly, roguish smile._

_“No need to be shy...” he told her blithely, leaning in closer. “In fact, I’m more than delighted to have you here.”_

_Her eyes widened, having no idea what’s going on. “R-Ren...?”_

_“So, Ann... Tell me...” His voice deepened into a lull baritone, with silver eyes fiercer than what she’d seen from him before. He was strikingly handsome without his glasses, something that roused her heart each time she saw him without them. “Why did you_ **_really_ ** _come here?”_

_The red on her cheeks darkened. “H-Huh? I-I already told you––”_

_“Why didn’t you just go to Makoto first?” he pointed out, “As a matter of fact, her room is right around the corner. Isn’t she your friend too?”_

**_She is, but..._ **

_“Yes, but....” she hesitated, not knowing what to say._

_He came in another inch._

_“Or... you could’ve asked Kawakami-sensei to help you get a new key...”_

**_Yes, but I’d just end up back in my room... all alone._ **

_“Well, I-I...” Ann hesitated again, turning her head._

_“There’s also Ryuji...”_

_Her head turned back, bewildered eyes gazing back at his._

**_Ryuji? What? Where did he come from all of a sudden? Why would I go to him when I’d rather be with..._ **

_Ren smirked._

_“And here I was thinking you had a thing for him...” he said, making her heart go into a mania when their lips were now merely inches apart, his finger tracing down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. “Yet, you’re here... with me. You came here instead... to me. Nobody else..._ **_Just_ ** _me.”_

_“Ren?” she said cautiously, not knowing where this was heading when his hand moved back and curled around her nape._

_He slightly tilted his head, wisps of his warm breaths tickling her lips._

_“What are you hiding from me... Ann?”_

_“N-Nothing...!” she squeaked, feeling herself tense up under him. “I-I have no idea what you’re—!”_

_As soon as she knew it, his lips pressed firmly against hers, muffling the unfinished words in her mouth. She stiffened at first, soon becoming limp as she melted against his warm, soft lips. She couldn’t believe this was just happening: Ren_ — ** _Amamiya Ren_** — _was actually_ ** _kissing_** _her?_

 _“...Liar,” he muttered gravelly under his breath after parting his lips from hers. There was a dangerous, smoldering look in his eye that stripped her soul. “I see right through you, Ann. Don’t lie to me—I know_ **_exactly_ ** _what you want.”_

_“H-Huh? W-What are you—mmph!”_

_He kissed her again, repeatedly, each time with more fervor and intensity than the last. Their breaths mingled as his tongue took hers on a slow tango, heat building as the pace gradually picked up in their mouths. She wasn’t sure what to do other than enjoy what he was doing, trying to keep up with him as much as she could while their hands began venturing all over each other._

_He broke the kiss again, leaning over toward her ear._

_“You want me, Ann...” he whispered, practically growling hot, husky breaths in her ear that made her whole body quiver. “Don’t lie. I see the way your eyes gaze at me during school, our hangouts, the Metaverse...” She felt herself tense up again when his hand slipped under her black tank top, lightly grazing up her slim waist. “...The way you ogled me back there at the beach... and the beach before that. You think you’re so sly, don’t you? But, don’t worry...” he paused, nimble fingers tracing up the center of her chest, trailing over to her cupped breast, “...I want you all to myself too.”_

_He nipped at her lower earlobe, sucking on it lightly as he began fondling her in a slow, teasing fashion. Soft whimpers and gasps were the only sounds Ann could reply with as she writhed in bliss under his mercy, unable to follow up with opposing words as she was too distracted losing herself in the sensations._

_“I want_ **_you_ ** _, Ann...” he told her again, his hand reaching around her back for the hook of her bra, unfastening it with a simple flick of his two fingers. “..._ **_all_ ** _of_ **_you_ ** _. Let me have you—let me make you mine.”_

 

\---

 

Back in reality, Ren had just seated himself back at his desk, deciding to work on his other class assignments. Suddenly, he heard Ann groaning and grumbling faintly in the background, shifting restlessly in her sleep when he turned to look at her out of concern.

“But wait...! Not here in Hawaii...! What if Mishima-kun comes back and... Oh. Ahh... _Mmhm_...” she uttered a low moan of delight, her lips shaping into a little naughty smile.

The bespectacled teen raised a bemused brow. What in the world was she dreaming about that made her smile like... that? Something seemed off. And wait... Hawaii? Was she dreaming about that school trip they had a few months ago?

Ren turned back to his desk. _Just keep on doing what you’re doing, Ren,_ he thought to himself, pressing the bridge of his glasses as he resumed his homework. _Let her sleep... it doesn’t seem like she’s having a nightmare or anything._

Then again... Hawaii? Mishima coming back? In a way, it sort of sounded like...

Cheeks flashing a hue of red, Ren shook his head vehemently. _What!? There’s no way she’s dreaming about that!_ He grabbed his pencil, hastily jotting a few marks on his notepad a bit rougher than necessary. _Don’t get any ideas, Ren—quit being a perv!!!_

 

\---

 

 _Ren nestled his lips behind her ear and began planting soft, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, soft lips caressing her porcelain skin while his hands fondled and groped all over her. Ann inhaled sharply, running her fingers through his tousled hair, inadvertently drawing him closer. She never would’ve imagined her neck being so sensitive_ , _the simple brush of his lips jolting her body into complete submission. A moment later, they both sat up, lips meeting again for just a few seconds before their tops were eventually stripped off, tossed offhandedly to the side._

_His whole torso exposed to her, Ann shyly trailed her hands over his chest. She felt her cheeks flare up. God. He’s so, sensuously handsome, his chest and abs chiseled to almost perfection for such a lean boy. Seeing how perfect he was, she could only hope that she was up to his standards too._

_He left her no time for insecurities, though. Without saying anything, he darted forward and kissed her passionately again, soft ajar lips moving down her jawline and neck, down and over her chest; tongue lapping right over her..._

 

\---

 

“Ah... Like that... Feels so good...”

The lead of his pencil snapped as Ren stiffened, speculating that she indeed might be dreaming about something... inappropriate. Whatever it was, maybe it’d be best to walk away and give her some privacy; obviously, this wasn’t something he should be listening too, despite the pique in his curiosity now.

Then again, he could just be overthinking things again. She could be dreaming about a massage for all he knew....

“Oh, god... That feels _soo_ ~ good...”

...A really, _really_ nice massage?

 

\---

 

_Pinning her back down the mattress, he kissed her again—hungrily—his possessive hands feeling up every nook and curve of her bare upper body as his hips rolled against hers. She moaned softly in bliss, the persistent grinding of the hardening bulge in his pants against the dampening mound between her thighs evoking a rush of sensations down her core. He felt so... good—even with pants still on. It made her wonder: if something like this felt pleasurable, what would it feel like when he’d try something more..._

_With a slight tug at her lower lip, he broke the kiss, parting only a mere centimeter apart. The corner of his mouth arched into a playful smirk as he gave her a moment to catch her breath, his hand cupping her cheek while his forehead pressed against hers._

_“Say that you want me...” he told her lowly in that deep husky voice, breathing the words heavily against her lips._

_Ann opened her mouth to say something, but the words couldn’t come out for some reason, tangling up in her throat._

_“Don’t be shy...” he coaxed in a purr, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. He went over to her ear again, whispering, “You came all this way for me... I know you’re crazy about me, Ann... So, say it—stop trying to hold back. Let me hear you say it.”_

_“R-Ren... I...” she choked, the thickening heat in the air making it harder to breathe._

_“Say it...” he said, kissing down her neck once more. “...Say that you want me, Ann.”_

_“I...”_

_“Say that you’ll do anything...” He kissed down her chest, one hand slowly grazing down her waist to the button of her denim shorts. “...to be mine.”_

_Her whole body tensed again as he undid the garment—jolting when his hand reached down, slipping under her panties, and then finally..._

 

\---

 

Ren sighed contentedly as he just finished the last of his assignments, stretching out his arms before slouching lazily on his seat. From the side of his view, he could see that Ann was still asleep, now more relaxed. She hadn’t made a sound in a while since he settled on resuming his homework. Perhaps she wasn’t having an inappropriate dream after all? Or, at least if she was, she’s quiet now. Regardless, it wasn’t any of his business. Let her dream whatever—it’s her own dream after all.

Deciding to focus on something else, he reached for his glass of water on the side, sipping it down, musing on his next set of tasks for the rest of the afternoon when suddenly...

“Oh, _Ren!!!!!_ ”

His eyes shot out wide as he nearly choked on his drink, water spurting out of his mouth in full force like champagne exploding out of a popped bottle, spattering all over his homework and work area. He coughed violently, smacking his chest a few times as he wobbled up on his feet, using the ledge of the desk to hold himself steady.

_What the...? WHAT!? Is she... I-Is she really—!?_

“Ooh~ _yes!!!_ ”

_W-With... with......._

“More, Ren... _More!!!!!_ ”

 _.......WITH_ **_ME!?!?!?!?_ **

And then, it all clicked. He gawked with giant bulging eyes—jaw dropping smack on the floor.

**_HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!!! SHE’S FANTASIZING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!_ **

He stood there like a deer in headlights, trying to figure out what to do, ruffling his head in a bundled mess more than it already was. Ann—Takamaki Ann—his comrade, friend, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on—was having an _erotic dream_ about him! A full-blown, erotic-raunchy- ** _sex_** -dream _..._ about _him!_

Well, to call this mind-blowing was definitely an understatement.

_N-No way!!!!! I... I-I must be losing my mind!!! There’s no way that she’s..._

“Ren... Ren... _Ohh, Ren~!_ ”

Ren. That’s his name, right?

“ _Mmm_ ~! Ren... don’t stop...”

The name she’s mewling out in euphoria...

“Ohh... It feels _sooo~_ good...!”

Whom, apparently, was also the one she’s getting some happy time with.

All this time, he had always wondered how she felt about him, wondering if she felt the same way as he did for her, if he ever stood a chance to gain her affections...

But... this? This, on the other hand...

“Yes... I want you... I want you _sooo_ bad...”

...definitely wasn’t something that ever crossed his mind.

“Make me yours...”

And well—lo and behold—here he was, watching this whole thing unravel right in front of him.

“Take me, Ren... I’ll do anything...”

Ren was never one to lose his composure so easily—placid, calm, and cool as a cucumber. But, now?

“Oh, Ren... _Please._.. give it to me _now_!”

He was totally red as a beet.

Ren coughed, plucking at the collar of his gray shirt. The air in the room suddenly felt hotter for some reason. Was it the weather? Her? Both? His mind went in circles, trying to make sense of this whole thing:

_So, uhh... Wait. Could this mean that she likes... me?_

**Well, obviously. _You’re_ the one she’s fantasizing about.**

_Oh, come on! It’s_ **_just_ ** _a freakin’ dream!!!_

**A _sex_ dream... of _you_.**

_Well... I mean, everyone gets those kind of things once in a while—it could just be a random coincidence, you know...?_

**But, look at her—she’s _enjoying_ it... maybe a little too much, as a matter of fact.**

_Alright. So what if she is?_

**Well, would she react the same way with anyone else? Yusuke? Ryuji?**

_H-How the hell would I know!?_

**Come on, Ren. Think about it more: her words, expressions—the way she says your name... the way she looks when she’s begging for you...**

_AHHH!!!! Goddammit!!! I’m so confused!!!!_

Obviously, Ren’s mind was still in the middle of processing things.

Well, whatever this was, one thing was for sure: Ann’s definitely thinking about him. Whether it meant that she had the hots for him or not, he didn’t know. But, the fact of the matter was that she’s exploring some _interesting_ possibilities with him; so it must’ve meant something.

What was he supposed to do now? Thank his lucky stars?

“ _Mmhm_... Right there, you _bad_ boy.”

There’s that little naughty smile on her face again.

_My god... What in the world am I doing in that mind of hers?_

And he thought he was the only one here with the dirty mind...

...not that it was a bad thing or anything.

_Well... at least she looks happy. Guess I must be doing something right. Heh heh..._

A small smug smile settled on his face for a moment before he literally smacked himself across the face, scolding himself for actually simpering in it a little. Must’ve been the hormones. Definitely the hormones. Those pervy teenage hormones...

Damn pervy teenage hormones.

He coughed again, deciding to leave the attic for a while to give her some space and privacy. For now, he figured he’d make some coffee for the time being, letting her enjoy herself a few minutes longer.

 

* * *

 

Ann’s eyes slowly opened, wincing a bit at the bright light before sitting up.

 _Oh... a dream_ , the blonde thought to herself, expelling out a long yawn and rubbing her eyes.

She looked over her shoulders, noting Ren’s blazer. He must’ve laid it over her while she was asleep. How sweet. Such a kind gentleman he was—always so considerate of her.

But, that dream...

 

_“What are you hiding from me... Ann?”_

 

It almost felt real...

 

 _“Liar....Don’t lie to me... I know_ **_exactly_ ** _what you want.”_

 

Those soft lips that kissed hers...

 

_“You want me, Ann...”_

 

Those warm hands that touched her...

 

_“...You think you’re so sly, don’t you? But, don’t worry...”_

 

Those fierce lustful words...

 

_“...I want you all to myself too.”_

 

The way he made her felt...

 

 _“I want_ **_you_ ** _, Ann..._ **_all_ ** _of_ **_you_ ** _.”_

 

Her cheeks reddened, vivid images of her dream flashing right before her eyes.

 _O-Oh my god!! What’s wrong with me!?_ Ann fussed, bonking her head repeatedly with her fists. _It’s just a dream! Why am I getting so worked up about it!?_

“Hello, Ann.”

And... to top it all off, there he was, standing right there in front of her.

She shrieked, shocked as if struck by lightning. Dearest lord. How long had he been there? Oh, god. He must think she’s a lunatic right now, watching her go bonkers on herself.

“You’re finally awake,” Ren said nonchalantly, seemingly not affected by her reaction. He set down a fresh cup of coffee on the table.

“O-Oh! Umm... Sorry!! I-I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that... Didn’t realize I was that tired, haha!!” she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as her eyes flickered around the room, a blush spreading on her cheeks. “B-But, t-thank you for letting me sleep a bit... I feel a lot better now...”

“It’s fine. You really needed it,” he replied, already sensing the weird tension growing in the atmosphere when nothing was said for a moment, Ann practically avoiding his gaze as if he transformed into a giant Mara behemoth. Of course, he already knew why. He wasn’t going to lie; he was still feeling a bit flustered himself toward the whole thing—though, not in a bad way. In all honesty, it was nice knowing that she had some rather... _pleasant_ thoughts of him. Surely, it was a good sign for him, right?

Besides, it wasn’t like he never had any of his own _pleasant_ thoughts... of her.

So... Ann apparently had some urges, and he’s likely the one she wants to try them with. That’s cool. Nothing wrong with that. In fact—somehow—he found that a bit... exciting?

 _Ugh! Of course you would, you weirdo..._ Ren grimaced. He couldn’t believe how his mind worked sometimes.

He cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses, a mild blush tinting his cheeks as he walked back to his desk. “I, uh... made some coffee for you. Figured you might need the caffeine.”

“O-Oh. Thanks, Ren,” she responded quietly, taking the cup by the handle and bringing it to her lips. “Um, how’s our presentation coming along by the way?” prompted Ann as she blew the hot drink, remembering their deadline for their project tomorrow. “I feel our report is good to go.”

“Pretty much all finished. We just need to go over our parts and then we’re done,” answered Ren, taking a seat on the stool.

“I see...”

There was a short period of awkward silence.

“Umm... I hope I didn’t snore loud or anything,” Ann attempted some small talk, trying to ease her nerves that she felt was ensuing the tension in the room. “Shiho used to tell me that I sometimes snore very loud during our sleepovers. That would be really awkward if you had to hear that... Haha!!”

Oh, boy. If only she knew...

“No... You didn’t snore,” he responded as casual as he could, trying to make this less awkward than it should. He pulled out some tools from his drawers, figuring that making some infiltration tools for the next heist might make his discomfort less obvious to her. “I mean, if you did, I didn’t notice at all...”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” said Ren, faltering a bit as he unintentionally snapped a small metal scrap in half. “You slept very... peacefully.”

Ann picked up on that slight stammer, much to his dismay.

“You’re lying,” she said, squinting at him suspiciously.

He swallowed, a drop of sweat running down his neck. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” she argued.

“I’m most certainly not,” he insisted.

“Then why do you seem so reluctant about it?” she asked. “Was I like... super loud or something?”

He winced at the irony of that question.

“You weren’t snoring,” he repeated in an unwitting brusque way, pursing his lips tight.

Ann chuckled, amused by how uncomfortable he seemed by such a trivial subject.

“Oh, come on—now you’re being silly,” she prodded in jest, seemingly in a playful mood now. “You act like I might freak out about it or something. It really isn’t a big—”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“That’s not it!!!” he finally snapped, slamming his tools on the desk, which made Ann flinch in surprise. “You weren’t snoring! Not even close to it!!! You were—!” he immediately stopped, realizing what almost slipped out of his mouth.

Ann brows furrowed in firm suspicion.

“What?” she asked, her tone grim and stern.

Ren sat very still on his seat—painfully still as he cursed himself mentally, knowing that he just dug himself a very _very_ deep hole.

“N-Nothing!” he said abruptly, turning his head as far as he could to hide the burning red on his cheeks.

“Oh, no you don’t!” She got up from her spot, marching right up to him and grabbing his shoulders. “Come on, Ren! Tell me! Tell me now!!”

“Nothing! It was nothing, Ann!!!”

“Liar! It was something!!” The eager blonde began shaking him like a maraca. “What did I do? Did I make zombie sounds? Burp? Pass gas? What???”

“T-Trust me, Ann... Y-You _don’t..._ want... to know...” he warned, his voice swinging with the violent sways. “...Just let it go, Ann. _Let. It._ ** _GO!!!_ ”**

“No!!!” she pestered, shaking him harder. “You tell me right now!!!!”

“Stop shaking me!!!” he yelled, now annoyed.

“Not until you tell me!!!” she yelled back, just as annoyed.

This was getting nowhere, and he wasn’t sure how long his head could take this senseless thrashing. He needed to come up with something quick if he wanted to distract her and get out of this mess he created.

“I’m serious, Ann! Cut it out!!!”

“Then, tell me!!!”

“No!!”

“Tell me!!!”

“ _No!!!_ ”

“Tell _me!!!!!_ ”

That was it. Ren couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t think of anything else to stop this madness, yet only one thing came to mind. Without missing a single beat, he grabbed her by the collar and yanked her downward—swiftly capturing her lips right on his.

And then, everything went still: time, sound, the air... everything—for the exception of their feverish hearts beating in a wild mania.

Well, distracting Ann was a definite success, because she totally didn’t see that coming. Her eyes were practically a mile wide as she tried to register what was happening. Ren—the _real_ Amamiya Ren—just literally kissed her! Not a simple peck on the cheek, or an accidental smooch. A very intentional, blatant kiss on her very own lips!

She hoped she wasn’t dreaming again.

They remained that way for a moment longer before he finally pulled away and let her go. She stood there gazing at him speechless, running a finger over her partially parted lips.

“S-Sorry...” Ren apologized, immediately turning back to his desk. He couldn’t believe it himself either: that he did what he just did. “I... got a bit carried away there. I hope I didn’t upset you...” 

“No, no!” Ann firmly assured, shaking her head. “I-I’m just surprised, that’s all...”

There was another brief period of awkward silence.

“So, umm...” she said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. “...Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know...” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Heat of the moment, maybe?”

“O-Oh...” she uttered, smiling despite that rueful look in her eye. “...Well, I did get all up on you and all. It worked though... you really got me there, hahaha...”

Ren saw this and immediately sprung up from his seat.

“No, wait!!! It’s not like that!” he spoke up, the words impetuously expelling from his mouth. “It came out of nowhere—yes. But, it’s not that it meant nothing...”

She looked up at him. “Huh...?”

“I... wouldn’t usually do that kind of thing to someone I feel nothing for...” he paused, now considering his words carefully. When he finally did, he locked eyes with hers, his softening with a gentle gaze. “But, I do feel something... for you.”

Setting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time with more care as his lips tenderly caressed hers. Her response was more prompt this time around, shortly sinking into it as she closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Eventually, Ren broke the kiss, taking a moment to gaze in her azure eyes, now shining like shimmering stars.

“There,” he said, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. “...Was that clear enough for you?”

“S-So... You... like me?” she asked, her voice enlivening with life as everything came in place. “R-Really? You really like me?”

He smiled, lightly pecking her forehead. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t, silly,” he told her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed at that, slightly lowering her head with a small giddy smile. “Oh. Well, umm... Me too...” she said in a hushed tone. “...I like you too, Ren.”

Ren chuckled. “I know.”

Ann blinked, bobbing her head to the side. “Really? How? Since when?”

“Kinda figured that when you kept saying my name in your sleep earlier,” he said casually, without thinking.

They shared a lighthearted laugh together, almost forgetting the world around them as they reveled in puppy love. Finally, they were together now—nothing could ruin this very special moment between them.

Then, suddenly, the mood in the room flipped a 180 when both realized what he just said.

“Wait... what?” said Ann, taking a step back.

Oh, he’s _so_ screwed.

“Uhh... well...” he replied with a nervous smile, mentally preparing himself for a detonating earful. “W-Well... you see... I, uh...”

 ** _“OH MY GOD!!!”_** she exploded, practically piercing his eardrums as she immediately jumped back in disbelief. “I was _SLEEP-TALKING!?!?_ And... and........ **_YOU WERE LISTENING!?!?!?_ ”**

“Not on purpose!!” he interjected quickly, hands all up in defense. “I mean, I was only doing homework when you started talking out of nowhere!!”

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! **_OH GOD!!!!!!!!”_**

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that she actually dreamt _that_ part of her dream out loud. The blonde lamented, burying her face in her palms. If only she had a button that could make her invisible, just so she could go hide in a place where he’d never _ever_ find her.

“B-But, r-really, Ann—! It’s fine!” he tried reassuring her, without considering the selection of his words, “I... I seriously don’t mind it at all!”

Her head immediately shot up, glaring sharp daggers at him.

“Of course you don’t mind, you _PERV!!!!!_ ” Ann berated, pointing an accusing finger at him.

His brows narrowed sharply.

“Perv...? _Perv!?_ Look who’s talking!!!” he retorted, now triggered. He took a step forward, ready to fight back. “I wasn’t the one indulging myself in some... _sex fantasy!_ ”

The blonde’s face erupted in scarlet red.

 ** _“I WASN’T INDULGING IN IT!!!!!!!!!!”_** she shouted, literally screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ren scoffed, rolling his eyes. So, this was how she wanted to play, huh? Alright... Fine. Two could play that game.

“Oh, yeah— _suuure_ ,” he replied sarcastically, his lips slowly curling into a little mischievous smile, “Says the one who was all, _Ren.... Ren.... Ohh, Ren~! Ahh~! It feels_ ** _sooo_** _~ good!_ ”

Ann’s face contorted with rage, nearly losing her balance when she fired back, “OH MY GOD!!!! DON’T **_REPEAT_ ** WHAT I SAID!!!!!”

“What else was it? Hmm... Let’s see...” He folded his arms, musing with finger up his chin. “Oh! My favorite ones: _Take me, Ren... I’ll do anything! Ah~! I want you_ ** _sooo_** _~ bad... Oh, Ren..._ ** _Please_** _... give it to me_ ** _now_** _!”_

“OH MY GOD!!!!! _SHUT UP!!!!!!”_ she shrieked, covering her ears. “Shut up! Shut up! **_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!_** ”

Ren snickered, pinching her cheek. He seemed to be having fun with this now, much to Ann’s chagrin.

“Heh heh.... So, you really like me that much, huh? How cute.”

Ann slapped his hand away, eyes seething with hostility as she yelled, “Stop that!!!! Are you seriously asking for a death wish!?”

“Hmm... What?” He stepped forward again, backing her up against the ledge of his desk. “Are you going to punish me this time, Miss Panther?” he said in a coquettish baritone, leaning forward with that smug look on his face. “Because for a while there, it seemed like you kinda enjoyed having _me_ put _you_ in your place.”

**_“REALLY NOW!?!?!?!?!?”_ **

“You should’ve seen the look on your face...” he smirked, closing in by her ear and whispering, “...when you told me to give _it_ to you... calling me a _bad boy_.”

 ** _“S-S-SERIOUSLY!?!?!?!?”_** squeaked the flustered blonde as she shoved him off, smacking his shoulder hard as he bellowed out in loud, boisterous laughter. “I swear to god, Amamiya Ren... I’ll–”

“So... Hawaii, huh? I was wondering why you came into my room that night...”

“...WHAT!? **_NO!!!!_** Don’t you DARE get ANY ideas!!!!”

“Haha!!! Oh, Ann—you’re so cute when you’re flustered like this.”

**_“UGHHHHH!!!!!!!!”_ **

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was quite an interesting one with Ren bantering poor little Ann. She probably won’t hear the end of it for a while, but at least he didn’t find it creepy, and still adored her all the same. At the end of the day, all that really mattered was that she still got the boy of her dreams—that’s all she really wanted, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> End A/N 
> 
> Yeah… I never wrote a saucy/sexy kinda scene before, so I really apologize if it came out all funky and weird; I feel super awkward about it too… sorry. Then again, it’s just dream sex––nothing realistic about that I guess.
> 
> About the Hawaii thing: I always thought it was kinda weird how out of all the options Ann had when she got locked out of her hotel room, she chose to go to Ren’s room first. It would’ve made more sense if she went to Makoto’s room (especially in the anime version where their friendship is a little stronger), or just even used the phone in Ren’s room to call for room service for a new key––but she didn’t, which was why I chose that setting for her dream.
> 
> ***On a side note*** Speaking of the anime version: Am I the only one here who’s not very happy with the way Ann’s confidant was handled in the recent episode? Like, what the hell? That better not be all we get from her side-story. How could they do her like that? :C Guess it’s time to finally drop the show; gave it way too many chances, and I guess that’s the final straw for me. Then again, maybe it’s just me expecting more (since like Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto each got an episode for their confidants; Ann’s one of the first three original PT members, so I expected she’d be just as important), but I digress… 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you got this far. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment. Reviews/comments and critiques are always appreciated, as I like to know what readers thought, liked, didn't like, or if there is anything I could do to improve my writing :)
> 
> Until then...
> 
> Blackwings


End file.
